


Counterplay

by Angrydollface



Series: Glimpses of a Life Well Spent [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Shower Sex, slight D/s undertones, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 05:56:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19056592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angrydollface/pseuds/Angrydollface
Summary: Clint decides that he should repay Bucky for the morning he spent in ropes.





	Counterplay

It wasn’t _fair_ , Bucky has done nothing but nice things for Clint but here he is, face pressed to the shower wall, sobbing quietly. His hair is wet, sticking to his face and neck sending water droplets trickling down his sensitive, hot skin. Clint is kneeling behind him, hands firmly grasping his ass as he slowly, like he doesn’t have a care in the world, works his tongue into Bucky. Clint hums causing a full body shiver, goosebumps flushing over Bucky’s skin and he keens into the wall.

 

They’ve been doing this for what feels like hours, Clint giving Bucky very clear instructions to keep his hands on the wall and Clint will take care of the rest. It’s like the bastard had a sixth sense for when Bucky’s hands move and stops whatever he is doing immediately, the smirk evident in his voice every fucking time.

 

Clint has brought Bucky to the edge of orgasm several times, changing pace and slowing things down before Bucky can come, much to Bucky’s utter frustration. No matter how Bucky tries to convince Clint to just fuck him, Clint refuses to take any of the bait, settling in to draw this out for as long as possible.

 

“Shhh babe, you’re good, so good,” Clint nuzzles at the meaty part of Bucky’s ass, biting down on it softly just to hear Bucky’s breath hitch in his throat.  “You’re being so good, I’m going to take care of you,” Clint’s voice is rough and gravely, one hand letting go of Bucky’s ass and sliding down his hip and thigh in a soothing gesture.

 

Bucky shifts, taking a shuddering breath as he tries to calm himself, every nerve in his body is on fire with need.

 

“Clint,” Bucky’s voice comes out in a thick whisper.

 

Clint hums a soft questioning tone in response, hand sliding up Bucky’s inner thigh and fingers brushing the sensitive skin between Bucky’s legs.

 

Bucky gasps, legs trembling and he tries to form some sort of coherent thought. He whimpers as Clint’s hand cups his balls and squeezes firmly before moving to stroke his hard, weeping cock.  Bucky squirms, breath stuttering in his chest and tears slipping down his cheeks at the change of sensation.

 

Clint continues to nuzzle and bite Bucky’s ass while stroking his cock lazily. “Have I told you how perfect this ass is Bucky? I could do this for days.”

 

Bucky whines in response, the sound reverberating around the shower as his hips unconsciously move to meet the warm, calloused hand wrapped around his dick. Clint’s hand is loose around him and he just needs a little more, he’s so, so very close. Clint has him feeling like he’s stretched so absolutely thin he could break right here and now if Clint would just let him.

 

Bucky moves his hand, wanting to wrap it around Clint’s to give himself the much needed friction but Clint pulls away with a sigh.

 

“What is the _one_ rule, Barnes?” Clint’s voice is stern, fingers flicking the underside of Bucky’s ass causing him to flinch.

 

“Hands on the wall,” Bucky whimpers, a silent sob shaking through his body as he places his hand back on the wall.  He feels raw, laid bare to the man behind him and yet simultaneously the safest he’s ever been.

 

“That’s right, you stay right there,” Hands move across the abused flesh of Bucky’s ass, tenderly stroking the marks that Clint has left behind. Clint hums happily, shifting himself onto his feet and standing up, pressing himself against Bucky’s back. He wraps his arms around Bucky, running his hands along the hard plains of his abs, purposely brushing against Bucky’s hard cock just to hear the strangled noises he makes. The other man shudders against him, fingers fisting into his palm on either side of his head but his hands stay on the wall.  Clint brushes his lips along Bucky’s shoulder, softly mouthing his way to the junction between Bucky’s shoulder and neck before biting down. Bucky moans, squirming in Clint’s grasp, trying to move both away and closer at the same time.

 

“So good Buck,” Clint nuzzles the spot just behind Bucky’s ear. “How about I let you come on my cock, hmm?”

 

Bucky makes a sound like he’s choking on his own tongue, nodding his head as he tries to clear his throat.

 

“Sorry babe, I need to hear your words,” Clint all but purrs in Bucky’s ear.

 

“Fuck Clint, yes please,” Bucky whines, shifting his hips to rub his ass against the press of Clint’s hard dick behind him but Clint holds him still.

 

“Please what, Bucky?” Clint’s lips drift across Bucky’s neck, nipping small marks across his skin.

 

“ _Pl-ease_ Clint, please will you fuck me already? Jesus fuck, let me come,” the whine has turned into a growl that goes straight to Clint’s cock.

 

“Hmm lets see, how did you say it Buck?  Sweetheart, with that attitude you better believe I’m going to take my time?”

 

“Fuck you, Barton,” the words barely have any heat to them.

 

“I thought the plan was to fuck you Barnes? I mean, if you ask pretty enough.”

 

Bucky growl in frustration, thumping his forehead against the shower tile.

 

Clint’s hands grip Bucky’s hips as he grinds against him teasingly, “Oh come on Buck, let me hear it.”

 

Every nerve ending is still on fire with fucking need, Clint has given him so much and not enough for so long now that Bucky feels torn in every direction. It’s overwhelming, the loss of control and how completely Bucky has given into letting Clint decide what happens here.

 

Shakily Bucky removes his head from the wall, “Please Clint, let me come on your cock, make me feel you,” Bucky pleads, eyes closing as tears spill over his cheeks.

 

He feels the loss of warmth behind him as Clint moves and Bucky shivers, waiting for whatever Clint decides will happen next. The answer comes in the soft click of the lube bottle being popped open, a warm hand on Bucky’s hip positioning him and the slide of wet fingers against his rim.

 

“Breath for me Buck,” Clint murmurs, pressing his slicked up fingers against the tight ring of muscle, probing gently until Bucky relaxes against him. He slides one finger past the tight ring of muscle teasingly with little resistance, pulling out and quickly replacing it with two. Bucky’s breath hitches in his throat in response, pressing back into Clint’s fingers and spreading himself wide on them in an attempt to speed this process up.

 

“Please Clint, I’m ready, I just want to feel your fucking cock inside me,” Bucky begs, fucking himself back on to Clint’s fingers.

 

“I want to make sure your ready, Buck,” Clint replies, curling his fingers and hitting a particularly sensitive spot. Bucky tenses, cursing into the tile of the shower in a shuddering breath.

 

“Fuck Clint, trust me I’m ready,” Bucky whines, still pushing his ass against Clint’s hand.

 

“ _Jesus_ Bucky, you’re so beautiful when you beg,” the words slip out of Clint’s mouth in awe, the fact that he can turn the most dangerous assassin into a begging mess still blows his mind.

 

“Please Clint, please I just want your cock,” the words rush out of Bucky’s mouth, lost in the building need inside him, pride be damned. “I’m ready, please,” Bucky’s breath catches in his throat, voice broken and wrecked.

 

Clint removes his fingers and pulls away, Bucky whimpers at the loss of contact.

 

“Shh, sweetheart, I’m going to give you what you need,” Clint soothes, clicking the lube bottle open again and slicking up his own rock hard cock.

 

Clint doesn’t waste any time, rubbing the blunt head of his cock against the tight whorl of muscle before pressing his way inside. He groans, closing his eyes and gripping Bucky’s hips tightly as he pushes in farther, heat surrounding him and punching the breath out of his lungs as he bottoms outs. Bucky shudders around him, pushing himself back onto Clint’s cock, fingers pressing into the shower tile as he moans.

 

“Fuck Bucky, you feel so good,” Clint grits out, voice low and rough, as he slowly draws himself out and back in, adjusting to find just the right spot that makes Bucky squirm and moan. Clint would love to be able to draw this out, make Bucky beg and whimper but his own need is burning in his veins. Clint snaps his hips, grinding into Bucky before setting a brutal pace, fingers digging into Bucky’s skin hard enough to leave bruises. Bucky pushes himself back into every thrust, incoherent noises and curses escaping his throat everytime Clint’s cock hits his prostate, everything is on the edge of pleasure and pain.

 

Clint smooths his hand up the planes of Bucky’s back, tracing the hard muscles under his skin and shoulder before he wraps his hand in around a fist full of Bucky’s hair, pulling him back from the shower wall. Bucky’s fingers spasm with the need to touch, metal fingers cracking the tile under them.

 

“Tell me what you need, Bucky,” Clint groans, the unconscious show of strength lighting up every nerve in Clint’s body, he isn’t going to last much longer but Bucky needs to come first.

 

Bucky gasps, whining deep in the back of his throat as his fingers dig deeper into the tile.

 

“Pl-ease,” he hiccups, “Let me touch.”

 

Clint rolls his hips hard against Bucky, tugging on his hair, “Touch yourself.”

 

Permission given, Bucky moves his hand quickly from the wall and wraps it around his neglected cock, thumb brushing across his slit and spreading precome over the head. He slides his hand down to his shaft, giving himself a squeeze before jerking himself off roughly, breath catching as he brings himself over the edge quickly, come spilling over his hand and stomach.

 

Bucky collapses against the wall, legs shaking as Clint slides his arms under Bucky’s, chest pressed to his back to support his weight as he continues to grind into him. Clint moans, hips stuttering into shallow, erratic thrusts as Bucky’s muscles squeeze around him, his own orgasm hitting him sudden and hard. His vision whites out and he clings to Bucky, mouthing sloppy kisses across his shoulder as pleasure pulses through him. Clint shudders, slumping against Bucky’s back and pants into his skin.

 

They stay there, catching their breath and soaking in the post orgasm afterglow for awhile, the silence around them comfortable and warm.

 

“Clint,” Bucky huffs, pinned by weight against his back, the cooling mess on his stomach quickly becoming uncomfortable and sticky. Clint doesn’t move, haphazardly petting Bucky’s side and sighing contently like he could fall asleep at any moment.

 

“Impatient,” Clint slurs, tracing his fingers across Bucky’s skin as he straightens himself up.  “Ever think that I like you dirty?”

 

Clint pulls Bucky up and turns him around, making a show of sweeping his eyes down across his body and the mess of come over his abs. Bucky flushes, biting his bottom lip as he ducks his head.

 

“Why so shy sweetheart? You’re beautiful all wrecked and covered in come,” Clint used his finger to tilt Bucky’s face up to look at him.

 

“Jesus Clint,” Bucky blinks his red rimmed eyes, something soft flickers through them before he leans forward, slotting their lips together. The kiss is tender, Bucky’s hands coming up to frame Clint’s face as his tongue tentatively slides into his mouth. Clint groans into the kiss, responding in turn, the kiss turning heated before Bucky pulls away with a sweet smile.

 

“How about we get cleaned up and spend the rest of the day in bed?” The words pop out of Clint’s mouth, an equality soft look washing over his face.

 

“Doll, that sounds like an excellent plan.”

 

~~x~~


End file.
